


A Broken Promise

by Iwubsanime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Tradegy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwubsanime/pseuds/Iwubsanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Promise made between two best friends. Jean Kirstein and Marco Bott (Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Song Inspired: Shingeki No Kyojin – Marco Piano Cover
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan nor do I own the characters.
> 
> AN: Hey Guys! I usually write many stories but this is my FIRST fan fiction as well as one shot! So i decided to do one on one of my OTP's Jean X Marco! Because these two are so amazing and made me cry so much! . LOVE YOU JEAN! 3 Enjoy :D I wouldn't really call this yaoi (even though i love it) its more about their friendship.

"Trainee can you identify him or not?" the woman asked in an impatient tone

"M-Marco?" Jean breathed. His feet planted firm where he stood frozen in place, his hazel eyes dilating in horror as his stomach churned at the sight before him, there propped up against a brick wall of a house with only half of his body remaining was his best friend Marco Bott. Jeans chest heaved with each rapid breath he took, his breathe muffled by the mask that concealed his face. He removed the mask with his trembling hands only to be greeted by the heavy stench of blood.

"There's no time for you to mourn right now, it's been two days since the hole was sealed and we still haven't finished collecting and identifying the bodies do you understand?" the woman indicated in a monotonous voice.

"104th trainee squad, captain of squad 19th, Marco Bott" he croaked out. The woman jotted down the newly received information on her clipboard before continuing to identify the mass of corpses that littered the streets. He refused to believe it; he refused to believe that his best friend was among the scattered corpses. He refused to believe that Marco Bott was dead.

~FLASHBACK~

"Jean"

"Yeah Marco?" the two boys sat side by side sluggishly swinging their legs on the ridge of a rooftop. They often sneaked out together after training to catch a glimpse of the sunset

"...You know one day if this all ends...the deaths, the titans, having to live confined between these walls, all of it...I'd love to discover the world outside these walls" he paused "I've been dreaming about it since i was a kid," Marco stated, his eyes gazing distantly into the array of crimsons, oranges and yellows that made up the luminous sunset. Jean glanced at his freckled friend before following his gaze

"Yeah...so would I" he replied softly. Marco chuckled baring his perfect white teeth, he turned to face jean, a smile plastered on his face

"Then...let's go together...until then we have to survive, we aren't allowed to die. So, don't go dying on me Jean Kirschtein!" he paused for a brief moment, his voice softening "Promise?" Jean stared stunned at his friend's sudden proposal

"M-Marco...I..." he trailed off, a wide grin spread across his face; he wrapped his arm around the boy's neck ruffling his black hair with his free hand

"Yeah, it's a promise"

~FLASHBACK END~

"...hey Marco...you're such a liar...you broke your promise..." Jean's voice wavering as tears streamed down his eyes "Telling me not to die on you? What about you! Who the hell do you think you are? We were supposed to survive together right? You said we weren't allowed to die! So tell me Marco, Who the hell gave you permission to die on me?" He cried collapsing to his knees. He felt the dampness of his skin as he placed his hand upon his cheek to wipe away his descending tears. His voice turned to a low whimper "That's not fair Marco…You're so selfish going off and getting killed...making promises that you can't even keep; but now..." he hesitated

"It's just a broken promise..."

**Author's Note:**

> An: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought! It would be much appreciated! Ahh the feels . come back to Jean freckled Jesus! D:
> 
> By Sasha Teffaha/Iwubsanime


End file.
